


走近这些通向你的台阶

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Porn, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 五次布鲁斯不用语言表达“我爱你"—— 一次克拉克不用言语回应了他。





	走近这些通向你的台阶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coming up these steps to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732313) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> 最初的点梗：“布鲁斯不是那种说‘我爱你’或者让任何人对他说‘我爱你’的人。这不意味着他没有用其他方式来表明他关心克拉克，也不意味着克拉克不会找到其他方式让布鲁斯知道他对他的感觉。”
> 
> 再一次，对正义联盟的剧情进行了模糊处理，从标签上可以看出这个故事发生在BvS剧情之后，在一个克拉克不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠的平行宇宙。在身份情趣方面，这部电影完全不让人满意（我的意思是看到最后我完全忘了克拉克知道蝙蝠侠的身份），因此这篇文里含有大量的身份梗次要情节。此外，包含一些漫画人物的客串，但阅读本文不需要任何非电影领域的知识。轻微警告：包含严重身体伤害的描写，但没有图示；分级也是因为这个，而不是因为任何形式的爱抚。至少我让他们接吻了？:D
> 
> 标题出自Dana Gioia的诗[Places to Return](https://www.writersalmanac.org/episodes/20160424/)。
> 
> 备注：标题的中文翻译（[走近这些通向你的台阶](https://www.douban.com/note/553529691/)）来自译者GloriaLaura。无beta，水平有限，错误都属于我。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 花朵

* * *

 

 

克拉克在坟墓中醒来。

一片漆黑，但不算难受。克拉克喜欢呼吸，尽管并非必须；空气混浊闭塞，但对他而言已经足够。这个棺材——哇，真不错。克拉克含糊地想着，他爬出去之后，妈能不能为此获得退款。

把这个模糊的想法记在脑子里，他没有伸手去推盖子，而是等了一会儿，试探他上方压着的重量，然后又等了一会儿。如果他现下能得到一点阳光，他的体力会恢复得更快，但佐德慷慨地证明了——地球的空气本身就有所裨益。

一恢复力气，他就把棺材盖向上推了几寸。他还没到满分状态，但已经足够把棺材外面的泥土往侧面压，给自己腾出空间挤出来。他阖上身后的盖子，费了些时间把他上方的泥土向下压——向上推？——这般它们便不会结块成群地掉在他脸上，随后他切换成x视线。泥土主要是深色的，一些较大的石块显得泛白，而在那之上——

在那之上，有什么人单膝跪在他的墓前。

摒弃掉用热视线炸出一条通路的想法，克拉克眯起眼睛透视土地，模糊的想着。那是谁？不到一秒钟，他就扔掉了任自己认为那是爸爸的幻想；没戴眼镜，也不是皮特（皮特除了一边的踝骨之外，哪里都没摔断过——而这个人，克拉克至少能看到一打厚而不齐整的愈合组织，附在骨折后新骨生成的地方）。

行吧。不管是谁，他将得到一个大惊喜。

 

 

那人有所察觉，他当然能注意到：克拉克和地面的距离不到一英尺，即使是人类的听力，挖掘声也一定逐渐能被听清。那人站了起来，不确定地后撤了一步，有什么物件从他手里掉了下来，落地声很轻，克拉克难以捕捉。随后克拉克咬紧牙关 _猛地一推_ ，一只手突破了重围。

上帝啊，阳光像是——阳光像是克拉克平生从未感受过的存在，像是囿于沙漠四十个昼夜后的清泉。克拉克满身都是尘土和汗水，和他曾经最疲惫的时候一样累（和他可能达到的极限一样累）；他们埋葬他时给他套上的西服发霉潮湿，在接缝处变形；他勉力把手伸出地面，太阳击中了它，突然他觉得无所不能，突然他觉得焕然一新。

那个人——那个男人——叹道，“ _天啊_ ，”克拉克忍俊不禁，他埋在覆住他面颊的泥土里大笑——然后不得不吐出舌头上的一撮砂砾。令人惊奇的是，尽管克拉克像B级片里的僵尸一样从地下窜了出来，这家伙既没有惊慌失措，也没有尖叫逃离。他跪下来，攥住克拉克的手，另一只手插进克拉克手腕旁的泥土里。

阳光浸透了克拉克，他本可以自己完成剩下的挖掘，但有那家伙的帮忙还是轻松许多。克拉克把另一只手探出地面，两人合力把克拉克挖出的洞加宽，那人撕开草皮甩到一边，然后克拉克看见——

“布鲁斯·韦恩？”

韦恩先生—— _韦恩_ 先生，一个克拉克在宴会上与之争论过的、亿万身家的企业老总跑来他的墓地干什么？——他一动不动，垂眸盯着克拉克，表情是无懈可击而令人不安地不透明，仿佛带着面具一样难以读懂。

之后他眨了眨眼，咽了一口气说，“在大都会发生的事之后，我——遇到了你的母亲。肯特先生，你——你在阳光下会不会更好些？”

好吧，这回答了关于他对超人了解多少的问题。克拉克从洞里伸出手来，韦恩紧握住他的手。克拉克可以把自己推上去，他当然可以；但如果他接受予以的帮助，人们通常会更喜欢他，“你帮我从坟墓里爬了出来，”他说，“叫我克拉克。”

克拉克不需要像他预期中那样使力；对身着如此昂贵西装的人来说，韦恩相当强壮。随着一个猛抬，克拉克越过洞口，然后他跪在地上，向后仰头。空气，阳光，一切感受起来都不可思议，克拉克沉浸其中的每一秒都把疲惫推离得越来越远。

“待在那里，”他听到韦恩先生说，“我打电话给玛莎，就——待在那里，”克拉克跪在自己的墓地旁，对着草地微笑。

他深深地呼吸了一次，又一次，然后轻轻拂去葬服上的灰尘；转身处理一侧的肩膀时，他见到了他的墓碑。上面有一朵必定是来自于露易丝的玫瑰，还有一束农场花园里的百合——来自妈妈，天，在爸走后，对她来说这一定非常艰难，她得独自出去采摘双份的鲜花。

但那上面还有野花。克拉克看见，一把野花，现在全都枯萎了，被从墓地的花瓶里抽出来，就好像——

就好像布鲁斯韦恩原本打算用他带来的新鲜花束作为替换，它们散落在一英尺开外的地面：当克拉克惊吓到他时，它们洒在了地上。

啊，克拉克想着，对一位陌生逝者而言，这是种不错的姿态，哪怕死者是超人。这行为看起来不太像身着华服，从事着商业间谍活动，带着难以捉摸笑容的那个韦恩先生；但毕竟，克拉克并不那么了解他。

 

 

* * *

 钟爱和赞美

* * *

 

 

炸弹损毁了一栋高层——住宅的四分之三，并不是什么价值甚高的目标。至少在最开始，他们以为是随机破坏行为。在克拉克把一根弯曲的大梁抗在肩上的时候，通过耳朵里蝙蝠侠提供的小型通讯装置，他听见戴安娜的声音：“这是个障眼法。”

“障眼法？”克拉克龇牙咧嘴地问；金属在他手中不断弯曲，大楼的一部分熊熊燃烧，大梁逐渐升温。如果结构本身无法支撑，世界上所有的超能力都不能帮他维持这个建筑的稳定。

“勿需担心，”戴安娜冷静地补充，“我来处理，”然后她发出模糊的咕哝，她那头的收音设备传来一声喊叫和一声重击。

克拉克调了调握住大梁的姿势，呼出了一口气。眼下的情况正是他们联合起来，组成这个——联盟的原因，克拉克当时就认定这会是一个好主意。他死而复生之后第一次披上制服时，他们找到了他：戴安娜解释了来意，蝙蝠侠站在她身边，克拉克立即就明了自己想成为其中的一员。在最基本的层面上，如果他们—— _认识_ 彼此，时常交谈，共享信息，卢瑟就不可能做到让他和蝙蝠侠兵刃相对。在他们决定互相协助之后，蝙蝠侠、克拉克和戴安娜在对抗不再是佐德的敌人时合作的很好。再加上——

再加上如此一来，克拉克就不用扛着一切了。

这想法很自私。他从来不是唯一一个挺身而出打击罪恶的人，绝不是。但如果此刻他是独身一人，如果他支撑着这栋楼同时——用他的超级听力之类的，查探到戴安娜那边这会儿已被解决的麻烦，并且不得不做出选择——

（——如果他救下自己的田地却淹死了别人的马；爸说过，总是会顾此失彼，爸从没错过——）

不再独自一人是种解脱。

 

 

克拉克不能用上太多速度——如果在高速下不慎撞错，整栋楼都有可能倒塌。但他可以迅速拉开一些钢筋，拔出另一根被埋在碎石下的大梁，随后在他一直抓住的那根倾翻之前回到原位。

他尽全力支撑起一切。他知道这无法长久维持，但起码要持续到他和蝙蝠侠把所有人救出去。他挪了几步，翘着头去听楼上是否还有人被困——他专心于自己的听力，蝙蝠侠低沉的咆哮从通讯器里传来，仿佛近在咫尺，“还有一个。”

“还有？”克拉克皱起眉头，（穿过烈焰灼烧的噼啪，金属尖利的嘎吱，穿过呼喊声、哭泣声、尖叫声，穿过蝙蝠侠平稳的心跳）他听见，通过收音装置和超级听力，双份的，低频率倒计时滴滴声。

“第二颗炸弹，”蝙蝠侠说，“你最好下来。”

 

 

克拉克下楼到达地下室底层的时候，倒计时只剩一分钟多一点，但你从蝙蝠侠的表现上完全看不出来：他蹲在炸弹旁边，抬头看向克拉克——

好吧，克拉克看不见他的表情，（如果他透视他的头罩，就能看见；但他不会那么做，蝙蝠侠不需要更多不信任他的理由了——况且按蝙蝠侠的性子，那玩意儿十有八九衬了铅），但他的下颌轮廓毫不显露情绪，呼吸、心跳，也都完全没有加速。

“差不多时间了，”他说，然后克拉克走上前，蝙蝠侠抬手以示警告，“我认为里面含有氪石。”

当然有。戴安娜说了之前那个是障眼法，而障眼法对联盟来说意味着——谁会在没有事先得手氪石的情况下设立这样的装置呢？

但蝙蝠侠不能独自解决它，无论如何克拉克又向前迈进一步，啊，来了：反胃感潮涌而来，第一波电击般的刺痛。

不过那不是大块的氪石，克拉克感知得到，这意味着也许——

“我认为你无法靠速度带它离开。”

“不是最好的主意，”克拉克表示同意。他已经很迟疑，氪石更加扰乱了他的平衡，这时候飞出去，用拳头砸穿墙壁——从各方面来讲都只会更糟。他可以穿过地下室地板，但处于非满分状态的他无法及时飞出足够的距离，可能会反而导致更恶劣的爆炸，比如附近建筑的丙烷罐，或者燃气管道、地铁隧道。

但还有一种解决办法。

“到房间另一头去，”克拉克说。

蝙蝠侠的下巴绷紧了——可能是在皱眉，但克拉克看不见他的眉头，“你打算干什——”

克拉克瞥了一眼计时器，接近三十秒。“到房间另一头去，或者上楼——”

“我不会把你留在下面——”

哦。“你还是不信任我。”克拉克说。

蝙蝠侠犹豫了片刻，目光略过克拉克的脸庞；克拉克能看见他的眼神移动，即便他戴上了头罩。

“不再是那样了。”

十五秒。“这事你帮不上忙，”克拉克说，“拜托，就——离开这里，越远越好。”

蝙蝠侠固执己见，难以相处，但他也分得清轻重缓急：攸关生死，他会听。

 

 

克拉克没能成功接下全部冲击。幸运的是炸弹相对较小。一些弹片从他手肘和手腕周围逃逸飞出，但大部分都按他的意图被困住了。

这和核武器完全不一样——这很好，克拉克真的希望永远不用再硬抗那个。不过核弹好歹礼节性地炸昏了他；他苏醒时只来得及品位痛苦的尾巴：脸部重塑的剧痛，最糟糕的部分已经离他远去了。

热度其实没有震荡冲击那么糟糕。国会大厦比什么都热，而克拉克能不受影响地走出那片火海。但这个爆炸不同。现下他正迫使大量能量只撞击一个很小的表面区域；只要数值够大，物理定律确实作用于克拉克。

特别是在有氪石参与的时候。

爆炸结束，他任凭身体重新舒展开来。最糟的部分是他的颅骨——更确切的说，是在等待颅骨 _重塑_ 的过程中忍受的碾磨剧痛。他的皮肤开始修复，炸弹结构的残片无法停留在他脸上，甚至那些闪着绿光的弹片也不行；现在那些碎块太小，不能造成伤害，只能稍稍减缓自愈速度。他感觉到它们从他的额头、脸颊上滑下来，掉到地板上。克拉克用手四处触摸探查，制服基本完好，胸腔没有损伤，膝盖、大腿，都是完好的。

他的听力其实并没有受损到需要重新校准的程度，但它随后真的受到了损伤，因为——

“你这个白痴，”蝙蝠侠咆哮着，“你一定是在逗我，”克拉克听见膝盖撞击地板的磕碰，感受到裹着手套的手掌小心地落在他肩膀上，“超人？”

“我还好，”克拉克能开口说话了：他嘴唇和脸颊上的坑洞已经闭合，喉咙从塌陷中恢复，但他脸上其他部分—— _天啊_ ，感觉好疼，眼前漆黑一片——“我的眼睛——”

克拉克听到蝙蝠侠吞咽的声音。但当他开口时，他的语调令人印象深刻的枯燥，“给它们一点时间，童子军。”

“好吧，”克拉克回应，吸了吸气；果然，一会儿之后转变就发生了，克拉克可以把双眼都睁开，朦胧的灰色瞬间解析成了蝙蝠侠那张无动于衷、情绪莫测的脸。

“那真是难以置信的愚蠢，”蝙蝠侠伸手把克拉克拉起来。

 

 

* * *

 关注

* * *

 

 

克拉克好几个星期没见过布鲁斯韦恩了，不过他也没怎么不高兴。他已经更久没有和韦恩说话了——对此他感觉有一丢丢糟糕，因为妈让他和他交谈。

（“他之前一有机会就会经常过来，”她说着，双臂合抱，嘴唇担忧地抿成一条直线，“但现在都快一个月了，我就是不知道——”

“妈，他可能正忙着在满是钱的池子里仰泳呢。”克拉克说；但妈并没有笑——而是用严厉的目光看着他，好像她很失望。

“你不了解他，克拉克，”她说，“他是——他对我很照顾，在你离开的日子里。”

克拉克对此表示怀疑，但妈从没对他说过谎，而且也没有任何理由为了韦恩撒谎。只是，在克拉克见到这家伙的场合中，最愉快的一次发生在他的墓地——下一次他站在新闻发布会的会场外，高谈阔论着企业责任，随后立马转身和 _摩根·埃奇_ [1]碰杯；再下一次，他在一场慈善活动上不请自来，显然已经酩酊大醉，但没人想把他扔出去。

在那之后，克拉克再没有分给过他一个眼神。这对大家来说都是最好的选择。

但妈妈谈及克拉克的死时，她的眼神总是那么暗淡，表情总是那么疲惫；如果韦恩曾让她宽慰哪怕那么一点点，那克拉克就欠他的。思及这一点之后，当她问他是否在那些“新闻现场”见到韦恩时——当她问能否告诉她韦恩看起来怎么样时，他无法拒绝。

“那孩子睡眠不足，”她摇着头补充道；克拉克心想，就好像布鲁斯韦恩的床上没有垫着八平方英尺的记忆棉床垫和丝绸床单一样，但他知道自己最好别对妈说出这句话。）

克拉克只需环顾一下房间就能发现他的踪迹，找到他也算不得什么惊喜。此处正是那些有钱的混球驾临大都会会去的场合，他们想在更多千奇百怪消耗不尽的酒精上挥霍他们的零花钱。这也是克拉克出现在这里的原因——佩里想从托尼·盖洛[2]和他在建的赌场上挖些新闻，克拉克认为盖洛可能是会光临这类场所的类型。

韦恩的存在甚至能提高他成功的几率：一大摞人都争着确保自己在布鲁斯韦恩周围出没。克拉克不是 _非得_ 跟他交谈，他会告诉妈他看到了那家伙，而且他看起来——不错。

（真的，比解开衬衫领口的扣子，袖子卷到前臂一半的地方，肩膀放松，歪着嘴角笑的样子要好得多——

比“不错”要好得多，就像——就像非常放松、惬意。是的，妈听了会高兴的。）

 

 

托尼·盖洛比韦恩难找一点，但也不太难。克拉克不用假装绊倒、或者耍把饮料洒在盖洛身上之类的手段；他需要盖洛低估他，而这个“睁着大眼睛的平凡农场男孩”的套路只有在克拉克从始至终的贯彻下才能奏效，否则盖洛不会吃这一套。

无论如何这都不是种容易的推销方式。

至少盖洛保持了礼貌：他听了克拉克的介绍，等克拉克说完才开口：“你只是出于好心想给我一个谈论它的公众平台，对吧？不会有对公司不良行为的重大曝光计划，我确信这一点。”

“如果有关公司行为不端的谣言一直困扰着您，盖洛先生，那么也许您需要一个机会让它们平息下来，”克拉克说，他不得不在音乐低沉的悸动中提高嗓门，并尽可能地展露真诚，“我是一名记者，因为我希望人们被告知真相。你的公司，你的赌场，来到大都会——你就是我想要交谈的人。就是这样。”

盖洛正在考虑，这差不多是克拉克所期望的。过了一会儿，他转向吧台，拿起两杯酒，尽管据克拉克所知，他既没点单也没付钱，“我想这值得一谈，肯特先生——要不然边喝边聊？”

他递过来一杯酒，克拉克朝他微笑，伸手去接。但在酒杯到达他嘴唇的半路上，什么人撞在他身上并把酒撒了一地。克拉克勉强在酒杯碎掉之前抓住了它，为此他不得不用上了半秒钟的超级速度。

“呜哦~真抱歉，”说这话的不是别人，正是——当然了——布鲁斯韦恩；他对克拉克发射了一个全世界最烦人的笑容，“肯特！星球日报！我旗下的，对吧？或者——”韦恩摇了摇头，皱起眉头，“不，等等，是另一个家伙，不是吗？这是我们上次决定的吗？”

“韦恩先生——”

“叫我布鲁斯，”韦恩说着，倾身靠的更近，随后他的目光从克拉克转向盖洛，“还有托尼！怎么样？真高兴见到你，兄弟，我好久没见到你了，自从——哇哦，自从你被起诉以后，对吧？”

克拉克壮着胆子瞥了一眼盖洛，然后他的心沉了下去：盖洛的脸就像一座冰雕，冻得厉害，他最初向克拉克展露的朦胧善意已经彻底消失了。

“第三次了，”韦恩愉快地补充着，“我赌那一定很难受，哈？”

 

 

五分钟后，很明显克拉克从托尼盖洛那里撬不出任何东西了。十分钟后，克拉克终于设法摆脱了韦恩，十五分钟后，他在人行道上徒劳地尝试拦出租车。

但—— _当然了_ ——二十分钟后，韦恩又找到了他，然后——

“ _捎我_ 一程？”克拉克重复。

他语气中的难以置信似乎并没有引起注意，“没人讨厌我讨厌到宁可在这种天气走在路上”韦恩语气亲切，向着雨幕模糊地打着手势，“看，车来了！时间完美。”

“韦恩先生，”克拉克恼怒地说，但在车停下之前，他没再继续往前走。

他可以走开；但韦恩很重，他和他并排着，一只大手搂在克拉克肩上，除非避无可避，克拉克不对平民使用武力。

车很漂亮，这是当然的——里里外外，整整九码长：色泽漆黑，线条流畅，配有镀膜车窗和真皮座椅。然而并不能缓解克拉克的愤怒。

“你瞧，”车门一在他们身后关闭，韦恩就说，“现在我们可以好好谈谈了。”他坐回去，摊开手，邀请着，“我觉得你有些话要对我说。”

“我有份工作，韦恩先生，”克拉克厉声说，“我正在为之努力。托尼盖洛非常难堵到，刚刚那个可能是我唯一的机会——”

“他在你的酒里放了点东西”韦恩说。

克拉克闭嘴了。

韦恩没有重复他的话——何必重复呢？他知道克拉克能听得多清楚。他甚至没有再看向克拉克；他凝视着镀膜车窗外，街灯在他脸上落下一抹一抹的绿、蓝、银，他看上去很疲倦，几乎是痛苦的——

而且并没有特别醉，克拉克慢慢地想着。

韦恩瞟了克拉克一眼，然后又望向车窗，“我知道那对你不起作用——但他认为会有影响。要是你喝了它但什么都没发生，”韦恩补充着，“那就更糟了。托尼会着手寻找原因。”他顿了顿，再次看向克拉克，甚至没有假装微笑，“你的编辑应该更谨慎地选择你的采访对象，肯特先生。”

克拉克绞尽脑汁想着怎么回答，但韦恩的时间掐得刚刚好，克拉克突然不认为这是个巧合：几乎就是在他完成发言的瞬间，汽车开始减速，他整理好袖口，抚平了衣领，在汽车停下来时向前倾去。

车门开了，韦恩走出去，站了一会儿，不屑一顾地说：“司机会带你去你想去的任何地方，肯特先生——”

他没预料到克拉克会抓住他的手腕。克拉克看出这点，在那半秒钟他的眼睛睁大了，随后表情迅速消失。关于这一点，关于韦恩控制面部表情的方式，克拉克想到了那个时候关于他戴着面具的半成熟的想法——

“我想我告诉过你，叫我克拉克，”克拉克说，声音非常低。

那是他初次那么想：在他的头冒出一半，覆盖着坟地的泥土时。

那是他第一次无法理解布鲁斯，从那之后，他似乎就没在这方面做得更好。布鲁斯韦恩是个索然乏味、头脑空空、自私自利的人——但他把亲手采摘的野花带到他从未见过的人的墓前。布鲁斯韦恩是傲慢自大，是个醉鬼——但他在穿过昏暗房间的途中，看到某种东西落入酒杯时，他通过在一个不喜欢他的记者面前出洋相的方式，灵活地处理了它。

他知道了这个记者最深的秘密。知道好几个月了，但就克拉克所知，他没有泄露一个字。

他们盯着对方，就好像——好像用目光透视彼此，只是克拉克看不见肌肉或骨头。相反，他突然清晰地看到了即将发生的事：布鲁斯脸上的某种表情向他传递着的，他眼周的沉静或是嘴角的笑容没能传达的。

因此他完全不惊讶布鲁斯口中吐露的话语，“是的。而我让你叫我布鲁斯，肯特先生。但我们总是不能如愿以偿。”语气柔和，但并不减其刻薄。他是故意的，克拉克心想，而这也是他没有被惹怒的原因——这次他意识到布鲁斯想让他生气。

布鲁斯的手腕从克拉克的紧握中挣脱出来，走进雨幕中，关上了他身后的车门；司机不得不降低隔板询问了两遍，克拉克才回过神来，告诉他要去哪里。

 

 

[1] [摩根·艾奇（Morgan Edge](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/morgan-edge/4005-13100/)[）](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/morgan-edge/4005-13100/)，DC反派角色，国际帮（intergang，由大都会众多帮派合并而成的企业集团）的CEO，首次出现于1970年的超人刊 _Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen_ #133

[2] [ 托尼·盖洛（ Tony Gallo ](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tony-gallo/4005-43213/) [）](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tony-gallo/4005-43213/)，DC反派角色，大都会乌托邦赌场（Utopia Casino）的老板，也是第一个把氪石带到大都会的人

 

* * *

信任

* * *

 

 

克拉克是第一个赶到现场的。

自从招募了巴里之后，他不再是联盟里速度最快的英雄了，但这会儿巴里和戴安娜一道外出执勤了。他们确信稻草人被好好的关着，意味着这次的骚乱出自某个山寨团体；当人群被虚假幻象吓到魂不附体时，巴里和真言套索是群体管控的绝佳组合。联盟一致同意克拉克是那个应该进入现场的人——他能最快找到蝙蝠侠，而且最不可能受到依然在大楼内肆虐的残留化学物影响。

这在地面上看起来只是个仓库，但基座之下建起了一座地底迷宫——仿佛这个地方还需要变得更惊悚些一样，克拉克想着，快速扫描向他呈现了楼梯、管道、栏杆、门把；逐步深入，下方某处，房间里有骨骼轮廓，四个站着，一个被捆在桌子上——但束缚已经被挣脱，拳头正在击出——

克拉克加速下行——他确实很小心，谁知道下面还藏着什么？如果他破墙而过，而墙的另一侧恰好放着一缸邪恶的化学药剂，恐怕会导致比他们正在解决的问题更加棘手的麻烦。但他的速度依然是超乎凡人的快。

最后，他花了五次落拳的时间到达了那个房间：他知道是五次因为他听见人体倒地的撞击；他还听到砰咚的重击、骨头的碎裂、尖利的哭号；这之后他到达那里，一把撕开了门——

四个人躺在地上。

克拉克顿住听了听，他们都还有心跳，稍快了些但仍有规律，所以他们应该暂时没事。他切回x射线，没错，第五具骨架还在这里——位于房间另一头开着的门背后，头部闪烁着熟悉的不透明涅白色：蝙蝠侠斗篷的铅层内衬。

而蝙蝠侠的心跳——克拉克皱眉。有一瞬间他感知不到它，尽管它应该像其他人的一样易于被听见。随后他意识到这是因为他不小心无视了它。他忽略了所有不稳定的低频脉冲； 但地板上有四颗属于失去意识之人的心跳，还有一颗——

第五个心跳正在敲出急促的断奏，至少是克拉克预期的两倍快。克拉克瞥了一眼金属桌面：撕裂的约束装置；然后看向地板：一个空针筒还在它倾倒之处缓缓旋转，还有另一个半满的注射器，开裂了渗漏在水泥地上。

看来他们已经给他注射。地面之上影响那些暴徒的药品被雾化了；他们给他用的要么是别的、可能更糟的药剂；要么是同样的东西，只是被注射器精炼浓缩了。

真见鬼。

克拉克穿过房间，小心翼翼地跨过地板上那些失去知觉的躯体。他越靠近就越容易发觉情况有多不对劲。抛开不规则的心率不谈，蝙蝠侠的呼吸也断断续续；克拉克从蝙蝠侠咆哮的嘶喊中能分辨出的最后一句是他绝望胡乱的喃喃自语：“——不能呼吸，我不能呼吸——”

“蝙蝠侠，”克拉克慎重地说，但蝙蝠侠似乎听不见他——他走到门前，蝙蝠侠仍然面朝着他身侧的方向，他的肩膀像铁丝一样紧绷，发出不安的嘎吱声。

“——老天，我 _不能呼吸_ ——”

 

 

 

最后他把披风扯了下来，克拉克甚至来不及看向别处。

好吧，他可以用超级速度移开视线，除非他知道这会发生，除非他提前预知。蝙蝠侠总是非常 _谨慎_ 。克拉克花了一会儿才明白蝙蝠侠在做什么——这太不寻常了，他的手在后脑勺上乱划的方式，他手臂颤抖的方式。

然后蝙蝠侠的手指紧拽，在一次急剧地拉扯中，头罩被 _甩开_ 了；哪怕是从侧面，克拉克也看清了他的脸。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克茫然地说。

一瞬间，一切似乎都静止了——也许它真的停止了，又也许克拉克的大脑和他身体其他部分一样拥有了超级速度。他盯着蝙蝠侠的装甲上方的布鲁斯韦恩的脸，两个身份的重叠让他晕头转向： _布鲁斯韦恩_ 把氪石长矛对准克拉克的脸？ _蝙蝠侠_ 在克拉克坟前献花？韦恩穿着细条纹西装，手持细长香槟杯，俯身面对炸弹——蝙蝠侠在大都会的俱乐部里，微笑着、散漫地、撞翻了克拉克的饮料——

克拉克心想，或许蝙蝠侠也在那里。韦恩把饮料打翻了——因为蝙蝠侠看到托尼盖洛在里面下了药。之后在车里的也不完全是韦恩，克拉克当时就注意到了；但那也不完全是蝙蝠侠。

所以也许——也许这不是正确的思考方式。也许他看着的不是其中一个，也不是另一个。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克故意又说了一遍，这回布鲁斯听到了。

他环顾四周，好像被克拉克吓到了，现在克拉克明白了他为什么只用单手把头罩取下来——另一只手上攥着一把刀，一定是从抓住他的人身上夺过来的。他拿刀指向克拉克。

这个行为本身就足以告诉克拉克情况有多严重：蝙蝠侠绝不会试着用一把 _小刀_ 挡住超人。但他看起来——天哪，他看起来糟透了。他脸色苍白、满头大汗、过于频繁的眨眼；他不停地用力阖上眼睛，急促地向侧面歪扭着脑袋，拿着刀的手就和他另一只胳膊一样颤抖得厉害。

“别——别，”布鲁斯尖锐地说，然后又地闭上眼睛吞咽。失去了蝙蝠侠的变声器，他的声音听起来怪异又刺耳——尽管他被药物影响的那部分思维可能不能帮助他稳定他的声线，“待在原地——”

“只有我，布鲁斯，”克拉克试着说。

布鲁斯再次睁开眼睛，眨了一次、两次，用一种奇怪的快速的方式摆了摆脑袋，“超人，”他低声说，没有放下刀。

克拉克向前迈了一步，然后又迈了一步。没有理由不这么做。那把刀伤不了他，在任何其他人看到脱下斗篷的蝙蝠侠之前，他们必须离开这里。

“停下，”布鲁斯说，声音又大了起来。

又一步，“布鲁斯——”

“ _停下_ ，”布鲁斯说，有那么一瞬间他似乎神志清明：眼神炯炯，几乎是平常的蝙蝠侠，他的目光从克拉克的脸上略过，落到艾尔家族的徽章上——

然后布鲁斯利落地把手里的刀翻过来，刀刃压在自己喉咙上。

克拉克僵在原地。

这会儿即使是超级速度也无济于事——如果他把布鲁斯逼得太紧，如果他不够快的话——

他不能冒这个险。他能做的就是站在原地看着布鲁斯；布鲁斯快速地咽了两下，目光已经从克拉克身上游移到了另一边——看向了什么虚无的存在，克拉克的心沉了下去，但布鲁斯却惊悚入迷地盯着那片空无一物的区域。

然后布鲁斯又闭上了眼睛，诡异又刻意。他——他 _知道_ 他在产生幻觉吗？他觉得克拉克也是他的幻觉吗？

“布鲁斯，是我，”克拉克说，这很愚蠢，但他想不出别的方法了。有什么是可以用来证明的吗？有什么是布鲁斯的幻象里无法捏造的吗？如果布鲁斯无法独立地核实，告诉布鲁斯一个他还不知道的秘密起不到任何作用；而告诉布鲁斯他已经知道的一切都是毫无意义的。

但布鲁斯，当然，永远先人十步，“打我，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克眨眼，“什么？”

“打我，”布鲁斯重复，“如果你是真的，你就能做到。不管他们给我注射的是什——”他中断发言，又开始猛晃他的脑袋；他还在激烈的喘息，他的心跳仍在克拉克耳边砰砰作响，但他闭着眼睛，克拉克能看到他把幻象扔到一边，强迫自己击中精神，“你可以把我打晕，把我带到什么地方合理地控制住，直到它消退。但我不能——你必须——”

“你必须放下那把刀，”克拉克说，声音极尽轻柔。

这让布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，他依然在猛烈地眨眼，但这次他看着克拉克的脸，而不是两边其他地方，“什么？”

克拉克犹豫了。布鲁斯正在尽他最大的努力去保持理智，但在这之下药物也在起着它被赋予的使命。他在恐惧，而那把刀是他拥有的唯一能帮他抑制恐惧的东西、是他眼中唯一能让他感到他能保护自己不受所见之物伤害的东西。让他把刀放下——好吧，如果克拉克是在和蝙蝠侠对话，这很愚蠢；但如果加上布鲁斯，那简直太残忍了。但是否有什么办法能只是——只是让他把刀锋从自己身边移开，哪怕只有一瞬间——“我不能冒险，布鲁斯，我做不到。你必须把刀放低。”

布鲁斯静静地注视着他。他的下巴动了动，有一瞬间他动错了方向：刀刃下出现了一条窄窄的红线，一滴血从他喉咙的一侧流了下来。

然后他闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，放开了刀；它还没落地，克拉克就用拇指按住了布鲁斯的脖子。一个按压，布鲁斯陷入昏迷。

 

克拉克小心地把头罩戴回原处，然后把布鲁斯带了出去。

 

 

* * *

**脆弱**

* * *

 

 

联盟的巡逻干得不赖——实话说， _非常好_ 。他们组织起来打击的重量级对手，加起来，比之前跟在布鲁斯或者巴里鞋子后面狂吠的轻量级要更恶劣，不过冒头的频率也低得多。

克拉克告诉过自己他应该把问询留到巡逻后；但巡逻太平静了，在他和亚瑟的谈天中结束，他完全忘了这回事。直到后来，在他回公寓的半路上才记起来。

他在穿过斑马线一半时停了下来。需要回去看看吗？布鲁斯可能已经回到哥谭了——

响亮的鸣笛声替他做了决定：不假思索的，克拉克向司机举手赔罪，从机动车道上退了回来，当他回到路边时，继续前进就很容易了。

 

 

他从大都会的海滨起飞，哥谭在他面前的暮色中隐约地闪烁着微光。如果他真的下定决心，他可以在十秒钟之内到达那座湖边小屋；但今天天气不错，他也没有听见任何距离他十五分钟航程内的飞机声。他可以慢慢来。

当他着陆时，他故意落到足够触发近距离警报、但又不足以引发全面戒严的地方（他从他上次靠近的经验里吸取了教训：不要在布鲁斯的房顶上降落）。克拉克走完剩下的距离，当他抵达门口时，阿尔弗雷德已经在那里等候了。

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德成功地让这个单音节词汇听起来又调侃又温暖（他是唯一一个能做到这样称呼克拉克，却不会让克拉克感到隐隐不舒服的人）。

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德。布——呃——”

“韦恩少爷在楼下，”阿尔弗雷德说。

克拉克犹豫了。他其实还没有去过蝙蝠洞——他知道它就在这里。布鲁斯之前很轻易地留下了线索，现在整个联盟都知道他是谁了。（他在联盟建成后的次回聚首里，就告诉了巴里、亚瑟、维克多；而戴安娜，当然了，早就知道了。克拉克是唯一一个布鲁斯不是出于自身选择表明身份的人——克拉克尽量不让这个事实刺痛到自己，但有时却不起作用）。

而他俩——他俩还没有真正谈论过这个话题。克拉克在戴安娜的引导下把布鲁斯送到大宅，她才是那个直接联系阿尔弗雷德的人；克拉克一直在周围帮忙，直到最糟的阶段过去，直到阿尔弗雷德告诉他没什么可做的了。随后他又一次见到布鲁斯，布鲁斯他——他是什么样的呢？克拉克仍然不能确切地指出他的变化：他没有无视克拉克，当然也没有变得粗鲁或残忍，没有什么是克拉克可以用来比对的。只是——不知怎么的，疏远。仿佛克拉克知道了他的秘密，能够把他的碎片拼在一起，把他们之间的距离推得更远了，而不是更近。

但现在阿尔弗雷德明智地看着克拉克，并伸手指引向楼梯的方向。而阿尔弗雷德，比任何人都了解布鲁斯——也许甚至超过布鲁斯自己。

“他不会介意的，先生，”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。

克拉克勉强笑了一声，“他也许会。”

阿尔弗雷德停下来，想了想，然后承认，“他也许会。”但他看着克拉克露出了微笑，浅浅的，“无论如何请下楼，先生。”

 

 

“洞”这个词，至少对湖边小屋正下方的部分来说，似乎用错了：墙壁是混凝土的，当然，但那只是一大堆闪闪发光的金属和玻璃制品的背景，到处都是明亮的。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克说，没有得到回应；这时传来哐啷一声，克拉克顺着听过去，找到了布鲁斯的心跳。

克拉克走到楼梯底部，被陈列柜吸引了目光——他一瞥见那个画的歪歪扭扭的“HA”就把视线移开了，因为他知道那代表了什么，在布鲁斯允许之前，这是一条他不应该尝试逾越的线。

（假如布鲁斯能够允许的话。）

另一声较轻的叮当声和两声轻微的撞击声指引克拉克进入洞穴深处的侧室，然后他转过一个拐角，遇到了——布鲁斯的后背。

布鲁斯 _赤裸_ 的后背。

很奇怪：他见过布鲁斯韦恩裸着上身的样子十几次了，从俱乐部外匆匆拍摄的照片和镜头摇晃的手机视频里更是有上百次。但布鲁斯让他自己如此不同，当他——姑且这么说吧，当他 _韦恩化_ 的时候，他的每个动作都是不经意的引诱，而它们都同等轻易地被克拉克忽略了。

但蝙蝠侠的身体是一台机器，一件工具——总是被覆盖着，因为这是它最好的工作方式；除了失败受伤的时候，它不被关注。至少在克拉克不在场时是这样，他猜测布鲁斯一定会在休息时间倾向于无视他自己的身体——

就像他现在的样子。站姿完全属于蝙蝠侠，双脚与肩平齐，不浪费一丝力气；完全不像布鲁斯韦恩慵懒地斜靠着、让人想要滑进他臂弯的样子。不知怎么的，这让裸露的肩膀看上去更裸露，脊背的 _长_ 线条更赤裸。布鲁斯韦恩是一种设计过的表演。疤痕被掩盖，旧伤被藏匿，一切都是精心 _准备_ 被看到的。但眼前的布鲁斯完全不是那样——这个布鲁斯是布鲁斯，没有伪装；克拉克不假思索地伸手去触碰，甚至在他低头看向布鲁斯身侧之前——

“天啊，布鲁斯，那是今天弄上的吗？”

布鲁斯没被吓一大跳，真的。他猛地转过身来，远一点的那只手里的扳手还半抬着——他在折腾他的盔甲，克拉克看见，防弹衣有半截散落在他面前的桌子上，另一段还半缠在他身体的另一侧。

“克拉克，”他说，然后放下了扳手。

“对不起，对不起，”克拉克迅速说，“我——阿尔弗雷德告诉我你在这里，”

“啊。”布鲁斯回应，面无表情。

那距离又出现了。连生气、沮丧、恼怒都没有。只有一片真空。克拉克还没找到一个好理由去跨过它，在布鲁斯如此明显地不希望他跨过的时候——起码不是今天。

“让我看看，”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，眉头短暂的皱拢，然后低头查看了一下，就像他不知怎么地忘记了横亘他整个身侧的那块青紫交加的大片淤青。“没断骨头，”他说。

“无论如何让我看看，”克拉克说。

布鲁斯盯着他看了很长时间，一动不动：然后他突然屈服了。这听起来比实际更有戏剧性，实际上他只是低垂了眼睛，抬起他近处的那只胳膊——但对布鲁斯来说，这确实是戏剧性的。

用x射线稍稍透视一下，就会发现布鲁斯说的是实话：淤青底下，他的肋骨完好无损，没有任何裂痕。克拉克松了一口气。

“我说过了，”布鲁斯低声说。

“没断骨头，”克拉克承认，他切换回正常的视线，看着自己的手搭在布鲁斯背上，就沿着淤伤的边缘。

布鲁斯在他手掌下绷紧了。克拉克能感知到，能听到他急促地吸气。克拉克应该把手缩回来然后道歉，他知道他应该，但——

但这是他几周以来最接近布鲁斯的时候，他发觉自己不想结束这一刻。

“疼吗？”

“就是一点擦伤——”

“疼吗？”克拉克更轻地问了一遍。

布鲁斯停滞了一瞬间；然后叹出一声鼻息，视线和克拉克再次相遇，“不太疼。”

这意味着很疼，克拉克想。“我们还没谈过，”他脱口而出，老天啊，这真是开始谈话的绝佳方式。

布鲁斯对他很宽容：他没有假装不知道克拉克在说什么。但他确实把目光移开了，“有什么——”

“我很抱歉，”克拉克打断了他，因为他必须——如果让布鲁斯继续说下去，他绝对会中断或岔开话题，他不能让那发生，“我很抱歉我用那种方式发现了你的身份，那不是——不是我心中理想的走向。我很抱歉你没有得到决定是否告诉我的机会，但我——”他吸了一口气，逼自己继续说，如果这真的惹恼了布鲁斯，克拉克对如何修复关系一无所知。但他不能不说；他不能撒谎，这事不行，“我不后悔我在那里，我不后悔在你需要的时候能帮助你，而且我——我不后悔我现在更熟悉你，我不后悔我更理解你。我很高兴。”

他在话到一半的时候就失去了直视布鲁斯的勇气，到最后他在对着布鲁斯的手肘说话。话音落下，世界都沉默了；布鲁斯没有回答，在克拉克手掌下面保持了完美的静止——哎呀，他三十秒前绝对应该把它从布鲁斯背上拿下来的。他只能现在挪开手，悄悄地。

他清了清嗓子，壮着胆子抬起头来，布鲁斯再次凝视着他，眼睛眯着，几乎无动于衷——但也只是几乎。他的嘴角软化了，变成了某种不完全是微笑，但更不像是其他情绪的表情，“那不会持续很久，”他说，表情最后变成了某种遗憾，并不是克拉克预料中布鲁斯会给出的可怕警告。

“嗯，这倒是实话，”克拉克应和，又清了清嗓子，小小的退了一步。也许这鞥让布鲁斯的肩膀看起来不再占满他的整个视野，“我简直不敢相信我妈在我知道之前就知道了。”

他提起这个是想舒缓气氛，把谈话带到更容易驾驭的领域；然而这反而让布鲁斯露出一丝痛苦，一个迅速的闪过的悲伤表情，“我不认为告诉她有什么关系，”布鲁斯承认，然后他的声音低到克拉克不得不用上超级听力来捕获，“我们以为你不在了。”

“然后我从地底下蹦出来了，”克拉克替他说完，“我明白了，”既然提到了妈，在他再次忘记之前——“顺便说一下，她，呃，她想——我的意思是，如果你没什么别的事要忙的话，她——”布鲁斯的眉毛开始扬了起来；克拉克对自己说，抓紧机会，就直接说出来，“她想让你过来一起过感恩节。还有阿尔弗雷德，你们俩一起。”

也许是因为克拉克真的更懂布鲁斯了，也许是因为谈话让布鲁斯变得足够温和来让他得以了解；不管怎样，克拉克几乎可以看见他的思考：他应该拒绝——想出点有礼貌的说辞并不难——他可以送点东西来代替，装饰品或者酒水，馅饼，面包一些得体的——阿尔弗雷德会知道的——

“你也不是非来不可，”克拉克趁着间隙劝说，“但如果你愿意，我很希望你来。”

然后布鲁斯看向他说——大声的，克拉克能听见的——“我们很乐意去。”

 

 

* * *

**（基本上他做了所有能做的，尽管尽了他最大的努力）**

* * *

 

 

 

他们拿下布鲁斯韦恩是因为这不难：不管在访问的频率和日期上如何变化，只要你足够仔细地监视韦恩家族的陵墓，你总是能逮到他的。

布鲁斯甚至不让自己后悔。他宁愿被绑架也不愿停止探望他的父母。如果这是代价，他可以接受。

关于此事，最糟糕部分的不是他感到自己的愚蠢；不是歹徒策划此事几个月了，而他不知为何错过了所有线索；不是他们殴打他，用束带捆绑他；甚至不是他们任凭他瞧见正脸，这意味着在他们从卢修斯·福克斯那里压榨出他们想要的无论什么之后，没打算放他活着离开。

是他对此完全无能为力，因为他没有那套该死的制服。

蝙蝠侠的防弹衣并不是布鲁斯能穿在他日常商务服装之下的搭配，即使是极度昂贵的高级定制也不行。他一直视这为一件好事，绝大多数时候——这类琐事会留下书面痕迹，如果被有心人察觉，绝对有资格作为链接他和蝙蝠侠的线索。在白天，布鲁斯韦恩尽可能不显眼的做一个亿万富翁；然后他回到洞穴，装备齐整，化身蝙蝠侠。大多数时候，这种泾渭分明是有利的。

只是不是今天。

即使不带任何装备，当然了，他也足以拿下三个、也许四个歹徒，如果他们中间没人能在三秒内送他一颗子弹的话。但他们至少有九个人，没有抓钩、蝙蝠标、战甲，越来越难想出办法来完成它。

更不用说他之后还得被迫解释 _布鲁斯韦恩_ 到底是如何干掉九个全副武装的人还保住了小命。因为——也许是为了给卢修斯施压——这些天才已经联系了媒体。

也就是说他们甚至在毫不知情的情况下，像超级反派一样把他困住了。他将不得不继续做没用的、无害的布鲁斯韦恩，除非有什么能翻盘的事情发生。

“——目前还没有赎金的要求被提出，”高个子的手机屏幕里传出一位长相讨喜的女记者尖细的声音，“但已经有三张证实是布鲁斯韦恩的照片被发布了——”

“行了，行了，够了，”金发的那个说，高个子顺从地关了声音，“像发布的那样，我们给福克斯半小时时间回话，然后——”

话音消失在在低沉的破空声中；金发沉默了，视线从货车前方探出去，望向城市的深处。

朝向哥谭——朝向码头，朝向大都会，然后朝向……布鲁斯突然清晰地思考着，那该死的音爆的回声。

有那么一瞬间，金发气得几乎看不清东西；但他慢慢地吸了一口气，把它呼出来，然后糊在布鲁斯韦恩自鸣得意的微笑上。是时候开始奠定基础了。

“尽管很讨厌我们的小冒险被打断，但我想我的旅程可能到此为止了。”

 

 

 

超人不浪费时间：只花了三十秒左右，货车车顶的两侧突然嘎吱一声向内凹陷。金发的家伙猛踩油门，但是一旦货车的轮子离开地面，加大马力也起不到什么作用。超人把他们带到了屋顶，小心地将面包车卡在大楼的一个角落保持平衡，并告诉绑匪放布鲁斯出去，否则他就放手了。来自超人，这是个相当空洞的威胁，但话说回来，他们悬在很高的地方。事实证明这群绑匪不是亡命之徒。

布鲁斯朝超人灿烂地咧嘴一笑，向旁边的金发男子抛了个媚眼，沿着货车地板的微小角度膝行向上，直到他能从后侧爬出来。绑匪们再也看不到他的脸了，这意味着把表情落回布鲁斯想要指向克拉克的冷峻线条是安全的；而这里的风会在匪徒能听见之前把这些话吹散，“你真不应该那样做。”

“你知道，大多数人见到我会更高兴些，”克拉克平静地告诉他。然后单手把货车安全拖回屋顶上，另一只手拉开了缠在布鲁斯手腕上的束带。

理所当然，一架新闻直升机捕捉了全程。

 

 

 

他们仍然有可能不用实际上和媒体交谈就能蒙混过关，但是克拉克要把货车送去戈登那边——还要谨慎地把车门周围的金属掰松这样门才能再次打开。他只有带着布鲁斯一起才合乎逻辑，那样布鲁斯就能向警方提供陈述并同意起诉；当他们走出警局时，有一群记者等着他们。

这些照片本身就会成为一个问题。尽管克拉克也是媒体中的一员，但他从来都不知道怎么和记者交谈——无论如何，超人的形象让他不能像布鲁斯韦恩那样无视他们。

也许布鲁斯可以直接走开。“感谢你的便车，”他试了试，然后从警局门口的台阶往下挤出一条通路；但克拉克抓住了他的肩膀，当然了，克拉克从不知道什么时候该放弃。

“让我带你回你的大楼，”克拉克诚挚地说。

“那真没必要——”

“——你说你和布鲁斯韦恩是朋友，超人？”这句话从向他们抛出的大量问题的喧闹声中脱颖而出，当然这也成功吸引了克拉克的注意。  
“我们在今天之前并没有当面见过，女士，”克拉克说，从技术上讲这是事实，如果他能忍住不多嘴就好了，“考虑到韦恩先生为这个美丽的城市所做的一切，这实在很遗憾。”

老天。“你要让我脸红了，”布鲁斯说，设法用上虚情假意、令人厌恶的布鲁斯韦恩腔调。

但这个记者当然不会善罢甘休，“毫无疑问你知道韦恩先生不光彩的历史——”

克拉克皱了皱眉，她住嘴了——谁能责怪她呢？在那套制服和超人完美面庞的衬托下，那就像神的愤怒一样突如其来、震耳欲聋；但这是克拉克，这更像是天神温柔而责备的失望，因为他知道你比那更好，“女士，我相信你不是在建议韦恩先生需要被称重和度量，也不是在期望我发现他是不合格的。每个人都值得被拯救。”

这本该是让人大笑出声的陈词滥调；但出自克拉克，不知怎么的，它所做的就是让提问和快门声都安静了下来。只有一秒钟，但足以让布鲁斯咕哝，“快点把我们弄出去。”

当然克拉克听到了，即使其他人听不见。“不好意思，女士，韦恩先生还有很多工作要做，”克拉克又礼貌地笑了笑，抓住布鲁斯的腰，升向半空。

 

  
  
从技术上讲这也是事实，但克拉克没有带他去韦恩企业的办公楼——他带布鲁斯回到庄园，不过谢天谢地没有去陵墓，那对布鲁斯保持冷静毫无帮助。

布鲁斯忍受着飞行和克拉克手臂的压力，带着冷酷的无奈，在克拉克放下他的一瞬间，他就闪远了，“你真不该那样说，”他指责，因为克拉克之前显然没有听他的话。

这一次似乎也没能蒙混过关，克拉克只是看着他问，“为什么不？”

“布鲁斯韦恩和超人的任何联系对我们来说都是危险的，”布鲁斯任凭自己作为一个愤怒的人做出过分严格地表达，他本来不该讲明这些，“超人和蝙蝠侠都是联盟的一部分，如果你开始花太多时间在我的普通人身份上——”

“我救过很多人，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“到目前为止，还没有人以此为理由指控他们中的任何一个是蝙蝠侠。”

另一件技术上正确的事情。“你需要更谨慎，”布鲁斯说，不管怎样，这也是事实。  
被这样批评，应该会让克拉克生气。但他没有。相反他又皱了皱眉，交叉起双臂，看着布鲁斯；然后他缓缓开口，“如果你感恩节不想来，你不是非去不可。”

这如此荒唐导致布鲁斯差点笑出声来。赴感恩节的约将是个错误，布鲁斯很清楚这一点，但只是他个人层面的。布鲁斯清醒地考虑了走进一个家庭、与克拉克和玛莎肯特同坐在一张桌子旁、吃一顿节日晚餐对他来说是多大的消耗，但他决定无论如何都要同意赴约。

今天的闹剧是一个完全不同层面上的错误。

他摇了摇头，然后抬起头来——克拉克还在凝视着他，眼睛眯着，在很长时间的沉默后，他说，“不——不，这是不对的，不是吗？”

“不好意思？”

“是关于那个记者的吗？”克拉克毫不停滞地说，“我很抱歉我必须——我是说，在某种程度上，至少关于超人和布鲁斯韦恩，如果她知道她实际上问的是什么，你知道我会说‘是’的。”

他说这话仿佛那 _有用_ 、仿佛他认为那能解决问题。布鲁斯忍不住露出无奈的表情，“克拉克，这是你最不该在公开场合说的话。”

克拉克看起来——克拉克看起来彻底困惑了，“哈？为什么？”

“为什么？”布鲁斯重复，“因为人们尊敬超人——”

“一半的媒体仍然讨厌我——”

“——他们 _敬佩_ 超人——”

“——而另一半只想要一张照片——”

“——他们应该，”布鲁斯厉声说道，“他们应该。但他们不能，如果超人开始花时间在——”

“在什么？”当布鲁斯猝然住口的时候，克拉克问，他的语气很柔和，但目光锐利，无可逃避，“在你身上吗？”

布鲁斯看向了别处。克拉克说话的方式仿佛那不是布鲁斯韦恩的重点——仿佛他不是完全由惹人生厌的东西搭建成的，仿佛他不是专门设计来阻止值得尊敬的人对他尊重的。

“但蝙蝠侠就没关系——”

“那不一样，”布鲁斯说，因为事实如此。他从未结下只存在于超人和蝙蝠侠之间的任何形式的合作关系——没有什么能比那更能让超人的动机受质疑的了。这个联盟之所以可行，因为它不属于蝙蝠侠，因为随着他们每找到一个新英雄，蝙蝠侠和联盟的关联就变得更少一些。这就是联盟可以成行的原因。

“不，”克拉克喃喃说，“我想不是。蝙蝠侠和超人都只是联盟的一部分。这并没有让超人看起来更糟，反而是让超人看起来更好了：他在尝试寻找方法去和蝙蝠侠这样的人合作。但太接近布鲁斯韦恩——那会把我拖垮，是吗？”

这符合逻辑。他不需要布鲁斯告诉他他是对的。布鲁斯一直看着别处，什么都没说。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，然后一阵嗖嗖的气流——超级速度，布鲁斯刚意识到的时候，克拉克已经有一只手贴在他脸上，指尖轻触他的下巴，转动他的头。

他完全没用力，但无论如何，布鲁斯屈服了。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克重复，语气愈发平静，“我不担心被拖下来，”他的凝视、他的语气，只有清醒，他非常认真地补充着，“我能飞。”

有半秒钟的时间，布鲁斯不知所措；然后他想做的就是翻白眼。“老天啊，克拉克，”他试着怒气冲冲，但克拉克已经开始笑了，朝他微笑着，仿佛旭日初升，克拉克不再听了——虽然他过去也没听过。

“我不在乎，”克拉克说，“我想成为你的朋友，而且我希望人们看到。”他摇了摇头，还在发笑，“我希望你让他们明白为什么我要结交你。我——我想——”然后他打断了自己，吞咽，眼睛睁大了。他急促的呼吸昭示着他刚刚才意识到他站的离布鲁斯多么近；他的目光在布鲁斯脸上窜来窜去，一次、两次、然后短暂的落在布鲁斯嘴唇上，然后又迅速溜走了。

这显然是他第一次思考他们俩的关系，或者至少是他第一次真正意识到。这应该会吓到他——布鲁斯有时还是会被吓到。但克拉克不是布鲁斯。克拉克是超人，布鲁斯疏远地想着；他没有让步，哪怕是面对是那能摧毁他的东西。

“我——我，嗯，”他不确定地说，然后又顿了顿，他的手开始移动：不再只是轻擦布鲁斯的下巴，他手指滑进布鲁斯的头发，手掌温暖地贴在布鲁斯喉咙上，拇指刚刚好碰到布鲁斯的嘴角。

布鲁斯应该走开，如果他退开，克拉克不会阻止他——做梦也别想。（他可以，他当然可以，他可以在布鲁斯一无所觉之前就把布鲁斯的脖子拧断，唯一能阻止他的是——在军队、坦克甚至核弹都做不到的情况下阻止他的——是永远不会再被用在他身上的东西。即使他曾经用过它，以后也永远不会用。）

但克拉克又开始对他微笑，缓慢而温暖，几乎超出了布鲁斯能站着承受的；克拉克就在那儿，抚摸着他的脸，那么近、那么明亮、那么毫无踟躇地 _喜悦_ 。布鲁斯应该阻止他的，他可以——只要随便说几句话就够了，随便放出他上百种小暴行中的一个。超人是不会受伤的，但克拉克真的、真的不是。要让克拉克再次真正恨他需要一点时间，但也不是无法做到。至少，他能让克拉克放开他，然后离开。他可以让克拉克停止像那样 _看着_ 他（他可以做到，那样克拉克就再也不会用这种眼神凝视他了），然而——

然而克拉克——克拉克 _想要_ 布鲁斯，他也诉诸于口了。而布鲁斯，上帝保佑他，想任他拥有。

尽管心灵感应可能是世界上他唯一没有的超能力，但克拉克仿佛能听到他的心声，布鲁斯猛然意识到克拉克正在低语，“允许我——允许我，”当他贴近时，他似乎能明白布鲁斯脑海中的天人交战，他似乎真的了解布鲁斯。

这想法令人害怕；但还不足以让布鲁斯的手留在原位而不是无奈地攀上克拉克肩膀；不足以让布鲁斯不敢吻回去。


End file.
